


Reckless

by X_Bunny_X



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Reverse Harem, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Bunny_X/pseuds/X_Bunny_X
Summary: After a horrid car accident killing both of your parents, you and your brother are left to fend for yourselves having no relatives willing to take them in.Along with your parents' death came lots of depts. Soon you and your brother had to leave your childhood home having sold it to pay some of the debt off. But it wasn't enough. Eventually, one thing led to another and your brother joined a gang. It was fine at first since all he had to do was guard some VIPs, and it paid really well, but as he climbed the gang's ranks he found something he shouldn't have about the gang leader. Before he could tell you what it was your brother goes missing never to be heard from again…That was three months ago.Slowly the hope of seeing him alive again wore thin. And now all you can think about is getting your revenge on that dirty brother killer. Well, that and HOLY SHIT IS THAT A SKELETON!?





	1. It's still you...

Despite everything, it’s still you.

 

You found yourself looking into the public restroom mirror, examining yourself. You wore a black hoodie too big for you as it fit like a dress. It had belonged to your brother. The hood was pulled up and covered most of your head and for what it didn't cover your mask did that for you. You had a black face mask that had a skeleton print on it of a skeleton's lower half of their skull.

Tonight was the night.

It had to be the night.

You grabbed your backpack lying on the bathroom floor next to your feet and walked out of the public restroom.

You were in a park.

Of all the parks why had they chosen this one?

Did they know?

No, they couldn't have. You made sure of that.

Faking your own death had been easy, but making a new identity had proven to be a little more than difficult. Ever since those Monsters arrived security had doubled almost in every place. Making all the hobbies you did in the dead of the night difficult. Stupid racist bastards. The only reason they had so much security was mainly that the government was afraid the monsters would try to take over the world or some other bullshit excuse.

You had no problem with monsters. You just didn't like the trouble that came with them.

Sighing, you scanned the park. The grass had been recently cut if the grass clippings lying around were any indication. Pine trees followed along the concrete path while some others were scattered around the park along with other trees you couldn't identify. Lampposts were lined next to the path, illuminating it with a yellow glow. Spotting a tree that had low enough branches that you could hear a passing conversation along with branches thick enough, they could cover you in its darkness, you made your way over to it.

You examine the branches trying to find the best way to climb it without hurting your injured shoulder further. Even in faking your own death you couldn’t go with it unscathed, but if you had a better choice, you probably would have gone with that instead. Probably. So when left with the decision to either shoot your own shoulder or disappear like they had warned you to do should they ever disappear... well your choice was obvious wasn't it?

You could have lived anywhere else probably even make a better life for yourself.

  _Hah! As if!_

Although the thought of leaving made your stomach knot in unease and bile creep its way up your throat. It was still a nice thought.

Finally, finding the easiest way up the tree with minimal damage to your shoulder you grab the branch and hoist yourself up. Thankful, for once, of your tall stature.

You climbed until you found a branch that wasn't too high off the ground, but still kept you hidden.

Your back to the trunk of the tree as you wrapped your legs around the branch you were perched on. You didn't want to risk falling and failing your mission.

You had gone too far to fail now. Besides, this was your last chance to avenge the death of your mentor, your companion, the only person you felt you had left, your brother.

You still didn't know whether he was alive and at first, you had remained optimistic thinking he will contact you in some way so for a while you remained vigilant in case he tried to send you a message.

All hope after that was lost when some guys from Night Stalkers group came and attacked you. You had been lucky you recognized one the men or who knows what would have happened to you.

Don't lie you know what would have happened…

You'd be dead where you stand.

Zipping your backpack open you pulled out a hunter's knife and a Glock 43. This had been the gun you used to shoot at your shoulder and it had more than once proved itself to be useful in sticky situations.

Apparently, you didn't have to wait long since footsteps could be heard not too far down the path. It sounded like they were dragging something with them. Something heavy.

You hear muffled yelps as one of the men dragging the person got angry and pushed them, causing whoever to fall down to the ground.

More angry shouting and what sounded like someone crying.

Slowly zipping up your backpack quietly you put the hunting knife in its sheath and slipped it into your black combat boot for your left leg.

When the steps, of whoever was coming, grew closer to where you were hiding you stayed still.

Finally, the people who you recall to be Max and Alik came into view. One of them was pushing some kid forward. It took you a moment to realize this was the hostage they were talking about during the meeting.

 

______________________(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧___________________________

 

Flashback to two days ago…

 

Hushed voices could be heard further into the warehouse. You stayed still straining yourself to hear them. You only managed to catch bits of it.

“When….coming?”

“...be...soon…”

“Why…...call……….”

Giving up you relaxed your shoulders. This tension was bad for your shoulder.

It wasn't until you heard where you heard the clanking of metal doors opening that you decide to sneak up closer, using the shelves as cover. As you move, you realize the room had gone quiet as soon as a man walked into the room.

❀ This must be the person they had been waiting for. ❀

_Sure looks like it._

Peeking over some boxes on the shelf in front of you, you manage to sneak a peek at the person who just came in. You can’t get a good look at what his face looks like since he is wearing a Japanese fox half mask. Before you can inspect him some more, your view is blocked by a man who decides to move in front of your view was a good idea.

❀ Really?! ❀

Ugh.

“Now that the pest is taken care of we can move on to better things”

❀ Oh they're talking about you (Y/N) ❀

You roll your eyes.

“For starters Lenin what have you learned about this new project I assigned you to?”

_Project?_

The one who you believed to be Lenin spoke “Well, it seems the target at seven thirty is walked from their parents home who we believe to be their guardian from their home to school. They get picked up at one thirty. After that at three, they exit their home and go hang out with some people who we believe are their friends. It is after their hangout that we believe she should grab them since they prefer to walk back home alone.”

“Alright boys you heard him” the man in the fox mask looked around the room and the men before him “Okay Max and Alik you're up”

Two men stepped up one seemed to be average height was thin while the other was tall and big.

“You’ll help me set negotiations” The two men nodded “Meet at Highwood park close to the bathrooms. Should something happen, contact us immediately. We will have another group wait out in a van close by if you need assistance”

He turned back to Lenin “Lenin send our buddy Papyrus a note. Tell him if he wants the kid back, he needs to give me what I want first.”

 

Flashback end...

 

______________________(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧___________________________

 

You examined the child. They were clearly a human child and they wore a dirty lime and cream colored striped shirt, red-brown pants, and shoes. They have medium-length straight brown hair, short bangs, rosy cheeks and…. it was difficult to determine the gender but you decided it wasn't important. Clearly, the guys with the kid had ruffed them up if the swollen face and dirty clothes were any indications.

❀ Poor kid. ❀

You felt bad for the kid, sure, but you couldn't do much about it now.

_We'll help AFTER the mission._

A voice broke through the silence and startled you out of your thoughts.

“HUMAN!?”


	2. Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (⌐■_■)–︻╦╤─ Guns and Magic . * ･ ｡ﾟ☆━੧༼ •́ ヮ •̀ ༽୨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still getting used to writing for other people. (〃▽〃) ....It's harder than I thought....

“HUMAN!?”

 

You turned your head to the direction of the voice.

 

_HOLY SHIT IS THAT A SMALL SKELETON!?_

 

Skelly dude looked like he shopped at Hot Topic a bit too much. And that was coming from you. He was wearing black pants with tiny holes ripped in them, a black tee shirt, and dark purple gloves. The only splashes of color this guy had was a gold belt buckle, a dark purple bandanna, and boots that matched with his gloves and bandana. On his right eye socket, a crack ran across it. You won't lie, little dude looked good, but something bothered you...

 

You couldn't help but feel like you’ve met this skeleton before….

 

Both of the men below you stared at the small skeleton in front of them in silence. The kid, however, seemed to cry out in joy giving a muffled “Sans!” their scratched up face lighting up at the sight of the skeleton

 

Snapping out of their daze the big guy spoke first, you recall his name to be Alik.

 

“You Papyrus?”

 

Little skelly dude or, you suppose, Sans stayed silently inspecting the injuries of the kid. Not seeing what he liked he gave a deep threatening growl, his eye lights disappearing. You could tell the other guy, Max if you will, was somewhat intimidated if the nervous look he gave his buddy was anything to go by.

 

"YOU CRETINS BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR HURTING THE HU-”

 

❀OMG it **_talks_ **❀

 

Before Sans could continue, he was cut off by an impatient Alik.

 

“You Papyrus or not?”

 

Sans, who clearly didn't like being interrupted, scowled “OF COURSE NOT” Sans clenched his teeth and spat the word out in distaste “THAT WORTHLESS MUTT WAS TOO BUSY TO COME HIMSELF!”

“Alright…. Well did you bring it?” his hold on the kid tightened causing them to wince in pain.

 

Sans grit his teeth and hissed out a “YES” before pulling out a blue rolled up paper held in place with his belt.

 

You perked up.

 

❀Remeber (Y/N) you get one shot at this...❀

 

_Alright!_

 

The reason Fox Mask would want these blueprints were still unknown, but like **hell** would you let him have it. If he was to go as far as to kidnap a _child,_ it _must_ be important.

 

Slowly shifting your weight on the branch, you prepared yourself for the drop, being careful not to make a sound in doing so.

 

“Good now toss it over to my buddy here or else,” he said while holding his gun up to the kids head his finger on the trigger.

 

❀ Alright (Y/N) showtime get ready!❀

 

You gripped your gun more tightly in anticipation, careful not to pull the trigger.

 

Sans smirked and tossed it into some nearby bushes.

 

“FETCH”

 

“Stupid monster do you think we're playing some type of game!?”

 

Max rolled his eyes and turned toward his companion “Don't worry I got it”

 

He went to go search for it in the bushes. Once found, he began walking back towards Alik

 

Unexpectedly electricity filled the air and you could hear a slight buzzing sound as magic fills the air…

 

***PING***

 

Suddenly Max stopped in his tracks and a floating blue cartoon heart is floating in front of his chest. Everyone is stunned by the appearance of such a thing. Well, except you, soon he is lifted up from the ground and smacked back down onto the ground _hard_. He lets go of the paper. A sickening splat can be heard as skin hits the pavement and Max lets out a bloodcurdling scream, but it doesn't stop there he is lifted three more times and smacked back down, each harder than the last until finally the screaming stops and a glossy puddle of red surrounded his broken body.

 

Horrified, you looked away from the corpse and in doing so you managed to see alike throw the kid down roughly and shoot at Sans three times, all of which had no effect as a wall of bone shoots up from the ground catching the bullets.

 

In a fight or flight response, Alik abandons the gun, grabbing the blueprints that had rolled their way to his feet and makes a run for it. Before he can go too far, you jump down from your branch landing painfully on your feet and shoot in Alik’s direction catching him perfectly in the back of the head.

 

He collapses landing forward, a puddle of blood begins to form around him. The blueprints thankfully avoided the red liquid and landed a little further up ahead from where his body is

 

❀ Grab it! ❀

 

You run to go retrieve it.

 

***PING***

 

Immediately your **soul** gets pulled out and it’s surrounded by blue magic. You would have found it pretty if not for your current situation. Turning just in time you see one of Sans’ eye-socket is engulfed in blue flames while the other is just pitch black.

 

“HUMAN! YOU SHALL STEP NO FURTHER! SO FAR, YOU MANAGED TO ELUDE MY WATCH, BUT NO MORE! AS CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD, I WILL STOP YOU. TONIGHT, YOU **DIE**!”

 

You're thrown into a nearby tree.

 

Luckily your backpack had cushioned most of the impact but still unluckily had the air knocked out of your lungs.

 

***Sans is preparing his special attack**

 

❀ **My turn** ❀

 

A slight tugging on your chest and suddenly you aren’t in your body anymore, but instead floating in front of it. Well, more accurately _your soul_ , but your conscience is still inside.

 

A force calls upon your soul beckoning you to do the right thing, feeling this…. Fills you with **JUSTICE**.

 

In the depths of your soul, a power is calling upon you forcing you to go into attack mode making your soul flip upside down.

 

_Wait! We need the blueprints first! We don't have time for this._

 

❀ If we get it we’ll die (Y/N). We have to get past him safely first ❀

 

Yellow takes the last bit of control you had left and forces your body to obey moving it into a battle stance. Slowly you notice the color around you starts to fade into a black and white look. All except you and your soul.

 

The kid, still on the ground, stares in your direction…. As if, they could see you…

 

_Weird_

 

Sans seems to just smirk at the challenge and has a smug look on his face when a giant dragon skull appears right next to him.

 

It opens their mouth.

 

A white light seems to appear in its abyss of a mouth.

 

Then.

 

It fires

 

….

 

And.

 

You.

 

Fire.

 

 **BACK**.

 

The mixture of light and heat colliding in the space between you cause an explosion. Even with the distant pain of looking straight at the overbearing light your eyes unwillingly refuse to look away. The space between you on the ground where both lasers met is a charred spot is left on the pavement.

  


The kid who had picked themselves up amidst the fighting stares at the floating upside down heart in front of your chest with a shocked expression. Meanwhile, Sans seems momentarily shocked until he sees the smug look you had been unconsciously giving him only seeming to anger him further.

 

“HUMAN! IF YOU THINK YOU’VE BESTED THE MALEVOLENT SANS,”

 

More dragon skulls appear in a circle surrounding you. Their beam ready and charged to fire.

 

_Yellow!_

 

❀ Don’t worry ❀

 

“THEN YOU'RE **WRONG”**

 

Before Yellow or the floating skulls of death can even react the kid who was previously on the ground jumped in front of your arms spread apart facing sans as if to protect you from him.

 

“Sans stop!”

 

“HUMAN. **COME HERE** ”

 

“Please, Sans listen I-”

 

You never knew what the kid was going to say because before they could finish a bullet makes impact with your waist.

 

Blood splatters the ground in front of you. Yellow shrieked in agony and fell to the ground clutching your side as more blood trickled down.

 

Coming to an abrupt end the black and white world of battle crumbles down before you revealing the world of color. Your soul slams back inside your chest and with comes the full force of the pain of the bullet wound.

 

The joined pains of the old and new bullet wound mixed with your already weakened state of no food or sleep is enough to push you off the edge.

 

You collapse

 

The last thing you hear is the sound of shouting and running footsteps in the distance.

 

“Get them!”

 

……...

 

…...

 

...

  
  



	3. Pure Souls (P.O.V. Switch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see the perspectives of Sans, Papyrus, and Chara as the story continues to progress. (In that exact order)

He. 

 

Is.

 

**_PISSED_ ** .

 

This morning he got up feeling  _ great. _ It was his day off today and he had planned to relax the whole day. For the past couple of months, he had been chasing leads for the mass amount of missing people.

 

They were all dead ends…

 

Now….

 

Well, now he was  _ running  _ from a group threatening to kill the ambassador, him and the suspicious human they encountered.

 

And it was all the Mutt’s fault.

 

He ducked behind a tree pulling Chara with him as in the next second they were showered with bullets from behind.

 

_ Stars _ .

 

All this for some blueprints Papyrus had on a machine that didn't even work.

 

* **Click** * * **Click** *

 

Ugh, these so-called villains weren't even good at their job. Definitely not worthy of even a sliver of his time. He began running again while they reloaded, Chara close behind, leaving two gaster blasters behind to finish off the incompetent humans.

 

The screams behind him were his only confirmation that they were thoroughly dealt with

 

After twenty minutes they finally managed to make it out of the park and not a moment too soon as the sun started rising losing their advantage.

 

They opted to take a break in a clean neighborhood, somewhere he was sure that even  _ they _ couldn't follow

 

Chara, clearly exhausted from tonight's events, dropped themselves onto the lawn owned by a gray and white two-story house with red rose bushes underneath the front window Sans bent over and put the human he had been carrying on the grass a little rougher than he intended to which earned him a stern glare from the ambassador. “Careful” they warned “they’re an old friend”

 

Sans rolled his eyes. “HUMAN IM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR POINTLESS BICKERING AND BESIDES” he leveled a glare back at them “YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO”

 

Chara bit their lower lip and looked away from him visibly nervous “Has Papyrus mentioned….  **Resets** ….before?”

 

He took a second to think of this, despite being the older brother, his younger counterpart had many secrets that even his malevolent self couldn't figure out and he doesn't remember his brother  _ ever _ mentioning resets before, much to his annoyance.

 

“NO…”

 

“You should ask him first before I…… explain anything…” 

 

Ugh.

 

It seems recently his life revolved around secrets and mysteries.

 

“ALRIGHT”  Sans pinches the would-be bridge of his nose if he had one, “ILL HOLD YOU TO THAT HUMAN”

 

They nodded in response and stood up “Let's go the sooner we go home the better” Chara started walking, but was stopped when Sans grabbed them by the shoulder.

 

“HUMAN YOU ARE INJURED I THINK ITS BEST IF I CALL THE MUTT”

 

Queen Toriel wouldn’t hesitate to strip him of his soul if allowed Chara to walk around injured

 

They hesitated, but complied anyways distracting themselves tending to the wounds of the human.

 

He had seen them get shot at only once, but they had two bullet wounds. The one from their shoulder seemed to be old and a clean shot that went straight through the flesh. The new bullet wound on their waist was their main concern but he couldn't help but be curious about the old wound.  

 

While checking the injuries he noticed the bleeding had surprisingly stopped, but Chara didn't seem too surprised so he chalked it up to some normal human thing.

 

Turning away from the scene he, pulled out his phone from his pants back pocket and dialed the number of Papyrus, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for his brother to pick up the phone.

 

***RING***

 

***RING***

 

***RING***

 

***CLICK***

 

“hello?”

 

**_______________________**

 

**_POV SWITCH_ **

 

**_______________________**

  
  


Papyrus rubbed the sleep from his sockets wincing at a skull-splitting headache that soon made itself known.

 

_ ugh. what time was it? _

 

He turned his head to look at the clock on his nightstand

 

…….

Uhhh

 

…..Where’s his clock….?

 

……...

 

He sat up on the bed the noise of the creaking springs of the mattress under him caused someone beside him to move

 

…. Wait….

 

WHAT?!

 

He threw the sheets off of himself

 

Stars...

 

He was  _ naked _ ….

 

Papyrus facepalmed. 

 

_ Looks like drunk me wanted some company… again _

 

Ugh.

 

He needs to get out of here before Sans found out about this.

 

He hated humans, the exception being Chara, and sleeping with one wasn’t something his brother would easily approve of.

 

As quietly as Papyrus could he gets up from the bed and searches the room for his things thankful for his ability to see in the dark as the room was pitch black and had no windows to provide light.

 

His black pants and orange sneakers were on the ground near the bed and he found his blood orange turtleneck underneath it, how that got there he has no idea.

 

_ Now all I need is my… _

 

The light turned on

 

“Hey…”

 

He froze

 

A lady with black hair, blue eyes, and a slender frame was sitting up sleepily gazing at him through half-lidded eyes her upper body exposed leaving nothing to the imagination

 

She wasn't bad looking. H eh nope, he just wishes his drunk self hadn't picked such a dirty human to spend his night with.

 

\----------------------------------------

“Jayden River”

 

Lv 1

EXP 0

AT 6

DF 10

 

HP 30/20

 

WEAPON: N/A

ARMOR: N/A

 

“Wants to make her boyfriend jealous”

\----------------------------------------

  
  


“Going already?”

 

“Sorry toots but I gotta get goin’ got work today”

 

“On a Sunday?”

 

He started to get dressed uncaring for the human watching him.

 

_ They already saw me naked might as well. _

 

“m’lords day off started yesterday and my shift starts today.”

 

“M’lord? Is that your boss?”  

 

He nodded adjusting his collar around the turtle neck properly.

 

“Oh, shit sorry” the human, who he still had yet to learn their name, grabbed his phone and black jacket from the nightstand next to her “your boss kept calling earlier. I didn't want to wake you so I just put it on silent”

 

_ Yeah right.. _

 

With their cracked soul of integrity, he couldn't trust what she had to say. Jayden probably wanted to make sure he stayed long enough for her boyfriend to get here something he doesn't want to deal with.

 

He grabs his things and puts his jacket on.

 

“Well see yah toots good luck with your boyfriend”

 

“Wait how d-”

 

Papyrus didn't wait for her to finish and walks out of the room and into the hallway, closing the door behind him leaving the human to suffer the consequences on their own.

 

He checks his phone.

 

Five missed calls.

 

_ shit... looks like i’m sleeping in the shed again tonight. _

 

He winces, he could basically already feel his headache growing at the thought of his brothers yelling.

 

Well better not keep him waiting.

 

He teleports his way outside of the house.

 

……

 

That 

 

Was

 

A

 

Grave

**Mistake**

 

He already had a headache from his hangover and teleporting made it so much  _ worse _ .

 

Oh yeah and let's not forget.

 

He doesn't know where the fuck he is.

“Oof”

 

He lands face first into some red rose bushes likely in front of the house he teleported out of.

 

“Great...”

 

The phone is his hand starts vibrating. Slowly he starts getting up from the bushes ignoring the slight pain the thorns cause.

 

He’s felt worse.

 

Lifting the phone to his skull he answers the call.

 

“hello?”

 

“MUTT!” he winces ugh this headache 

 

“yes, m’lord?”

 

“WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? THIS IS THE SIXTH TIME I CALLED YOU!”

 

“My apologies m’lord i was just” a twig snapped under his weight as he made his way out of the bushes chuckling not noticing the three figures ahead of him on the lawn “getting myself out of a  _ stick _ y situation” 

 

“...” 

 

He waited for a response from his brother but when he received nothing, but silence, he started getting a little worried “sans?”

 

“MUTT!”

 

_ That wasn't from the phone... _

 

He looked straight ahead and there stood his brother on the sidewalk with Chara sitting on the lawn of the house, with an  _ unconscious _ adult human. 

  
  


…He was too hungover to question this….

  
  


“GOOD TO KNOW YOU AREN’T COMPLETELY USELESS” Chara gets up and Sans picks up the human on the ground bridal style and walk over to him, acting as if it was the most normal thing to do “TAKE US HOME THE HUMANS NEED HEALING”

 

_ fuck it ill question this when my skull isn’t threating to break open from this stupid headache _

 

“yes m’lord” grabbing hold of the back of the kid's shirt and sans bandana teleporting all three of them back to the house.

 

Hopefully, he wouldn’t teleport them inside a wall or he’d never hear the end of it.

 

**_______________________**

 

**_POV SWITCH_ **

 

**_______________________**

 

Chara wasn't being completely honest.

 

They didn't know  _ you _ but they  _ knew _ the person harboring themselves inside your soul.

 

They did help destroy the barrier for all monster-kind after all

 

**Justice**

 

It had been a year since Monster kind was freed, a year since all six human souls disappeared, and a year since they last heard from Frisk.

 

When they had made it outside of the underground Chara had destroyed the reset button and with it their connection with them forever.

 

They weren't worried at the time when Chara suddenly stopped hearing from them but meeting Justice now with a soul host they can't feel anything but worry. If Justice found someone with a similar soul to them who’s to say Frisk hasn't either?

 

They had previously believed they were the only pure soul in this timeline that was still alive.

 

This was bad

 

_ Really _ bad

 

It is  _ very _ rare to have a pure soul

 

But

 

Not impossible

 

And that was what they were afraid of.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for this month! I'll only be posting three or four chapters each month. I want to start making them longer. (＾ω＾)


	4. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting kidnapped? Meh. Escaping? Easy. Finding out what's hidden behind that tarp? Yeah no...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My current school life
> 
> me: wow I finally understand math
> 
> *moves on to the next question*
> 
> me: what the hell is this

Wow okay **OW** that _hurts_.

Your whole body felt like it was on fire and sore, particularly around your chest area likely from using soul magic. Slowly opening your eyes you blink a couple times to adjust yourself to the harsh light of the room you're in.

You aren’t certain for how long you've been unconscious for but at the moment that wasn't your main concern. Ha-ha! No. your main concern was the fact you woke up on the floor zip ties holding your wrists and ankles together.

No windows or doors, just a staircase leading up.

_Basement_

Well, looks like you're being held prisoner, and with your hands tied behind your back with zip ties, you're helpless to escape… Or you would be, if you were still the naive girl you were two years ago.

Life was a cruel son of a bitch.

You try getting up falling over twice before successfully being able to balance yourself properly and stand.

 

Well, that could have been done more gracefully.

 

You raise your tied wrist as far as they can go without tipping yourself over then forcefully smack your butt with your bound wrists, fueled by momentum, you push outward and snap the zip-tie in half setting you free. Clenching and unclenching your hands you check for any injuries around your wrists, seeing none you sit down on the floor continuing with your escape. You bring your knees up to your chest and start digging around your boot left boot looking for your knife.

 

_Bingo!_

 

You unsheathe the knife and cut the zip ties holding your ankles together and once that's done with you put it back where you originally had it. Always best to have a backup plan.

 

 _Now let's see what we have here_.

 

The basement was filled with dusty tools, furniture, and boxes. Definitely not something you would expect in a skeleton’s home. You were thinking more dungeon theme. How did you know it was the kid and Skelly dude that kidnapped you? Easy. Fox mask’s underlings would have killed you the minute they saw you. You’re not gonna lie you appreciated the help since you weren't ready to die. Not yet anyways, you still had a lot of work to do and speaking of work.

 

A wrench sitting on a workbench nearby caught your eye.

 

_That could be useful._

 

Grabbing it you continued exploring the room until you found yourself in front of a mirror. You gave yourself a once-over.

 

Bags were under your eyes, your hair had transformed itself into a birds nest, the face mask you once had on was nowhere to be seen exposing your pink chapped and bleeding lips, and dark red stains covered your brother's black hoodie. It wasn’t until you saw those stains you realized you hadn't checked your gunshot wound, but before you could lift your shirt and hoodie up to check something out of the corner of your eye caught your attention.

 

It seemed to be some type of machine covered by a tarp…

 

You slowly reached to pull off the tarp, but stopped an inch away from grabbing it.

 

The door to the basement opened.

 

Then.

 

**Footsteps**

**_______________________**

**EARLIER**

**_______________________**

 

“MUTT TAKE THE STREET RAT DOWN TO THE BASEMENT AND RESTRAIN THEM!”

 

“yes m’lord” Papyrus took the girl from his brother's hands and _walked_ down the basement steps much to his Sans’ bewilderment.

 

_He’ll ask about that later._

 

Chara tugged on the end of his shirt “Is this necessary Sans?”

 

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms seemingly done with todays events and with people questioning his decisions “IT ISN'T ONLY NECESSARY BUT CRUCIAL I GET INFORMATION OUT OF THIS HUMAN” Sans avoided Chara’s gaze, he would never admit it, but he had a soft spot for the kid “BUT IF IT EASES YOUR WORRY I PROMISE NOT TO HURT THE HUMAN”

 

“Thanks, Sans” They hugged Sans seeking comfort from the day's events “for everything”

 

He awkwardly wrapped his hands around Chara and stayed like that for a while until new arms joined in the hug.

 

“wow m’lord didn’t think of you as much of a hugger”

 

Imminently he pushed a confused Chara and a smug looking Papyrus off “BECAUSE I AM NOT!” Sans brushed himself off and turned away as a hue of dark blue spread across his cheekbones.

 

He waited for his embarrassment at being caught showing affection to end before addressing them again “NOW IF YOU EXCUSE ME I HAVE SOME MATTERS TO ATTEND TO AT THE POLICE STATION BUT FIRST CHARA WE MUST GO TAKE YOU BACK HOME.”

 

They only nodded and headed for the front door to wait for Sans. However, he was talking to his brother “MUTT STAY HERE AND GUARD THE STREET RAT MAKE SURE THEY DON’T ESCAPE” he took a step forward towards Papyrus his voice lowering threateningly “IF I FIND THEM GONE UPON MY RETURN……... CONSIDER YOURSELF DUST”

 

Sans’ only response was a nod from his brother and with that he and Chara left the house leaving only Papyrus and the human downstairs.

 

**_______________________**

**PRESENT TIME**

**_______________________**

 

Papyrus had decided to take a long overdue nap once his brother was gone the days events still on his mind even when he was asleep. In one day Chara was rescued by kidnappers that wanted the plans to the machine Gaster had built, woke up in some strange humans bed after a night spent drunk, and to top it all off they had a human in their basement who he has no clue to how they can even be related to the police work his brother was doing.

 

He opened his eyesockets when a familiar throb in his skull became too unbearable.

 

Ugh. Hangovers were the worst.

 

Even if he was a skeleton, there was nothing more intoxicating than drinking more human alcohol than his monster body could handle.

 

He pulled a pack of dog treats from his pants pocket and just when as he was about to light it the sound of someone moving about downstairs stopped him.

 

Papyrus shoved the dog treat and lighter back into its original pocket and made his way to the door leading to the basement. Thankfully had made it home without loosing someone in the void, but he didn’t want to take his chances with teleporting while hungover.

 

The second he opened the door the sound had stopped. Whoever they were has probably already up and about trying to escape the binds confining them.

 

When he reached the last step his eyelights immediately scanned the corner, he was sure he had left the human. Instead of a human tied up on the corner, the zip ties he had used were laying on the ground broken.

 

_where did th-?_

 

A wrench was thrown at him and out of habit he dodged it.

 

That was a mistake.

 

Faster than he could react the human who he was supposed to be guarding raced past him up the stairway and towards the door.

 

“shit!” before he could even think about the consequences he teleported up the stairs

 

That too was a mistake.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start posting a chapter every week for each fanfic I make.


	5. What lies behind closed doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are mysteries to be solved and doors to opened.

Well, this was definitely…

 

….

 

Something….

 

You had made it to the door in record time and was about to open it when the skeleton appeared suddenly inside the door.

 

Yes 

 

**INSIDE**

 

With how suddenly they appeared even you couldn’t who felt like they’ve they've been through hell and back were surprised of the sudden appearance enough so that you screamed, causing the skeleton in the door to let out a  totally manly scream out as well which made you jump in surprise.

 

Oh, no.

 

You could practically feel your bad choices, weighing you down as your brain caught up with them. You were at the top of a flight of stairs and jumping back now is the worst choice you could have made. Shutting your eyes tightly you braced yourself for the impact

But it never came.

 

You opened your eyes and was surprised to find the skeleton monster had saved you he had grabbed your wrist right before you fell down the stairs. You said a quiet thanks and straightened yourself out.

 

Well….

 

Now you felt….conflicted

 

On one hand, he had saved you from a pretty bad fall which could have led to another head injury or worst case scenario a concussion, but he did kidnap you and tie you up in his basement which sent all types of red flags.

 

Isn’t this called Stockholm syndrome?

 

No, you just want to repay him for helping you.

 

You hated being in debt.

 

“Um..”  You gesture to the door “Need help?” 

 

The skeleton looked and you suspiciously….well as suspicious as a skeleton whose upper body is lodged inside a door was who's lower body was likely on the other side. He remained silent for a while before smirking up at you “nah i can  _ handle _ it”

 

Did he just?

 

“Did you just? That's it, I'm out” you grab the doorknob ready to open it only to hear a clicking sound.

 

He locked the door….

 

Uh … HOW?!

 

Both confused, horrified, and amazed you gesture towards the doorknob and then back at him “Okay how and why?!”

 

He looks amused by your reaction “heh, sorry lady, but you ain’t gettin’  _ though _ me”

 

Oh, god please kill me now.

 

“Ugh just shut up,” you say with a face of disgust.

 

Your brother loved puns and would find every type of scenario where he could use them much to your dismay. It was the one thing you didn't miss about him and something you could definitely live without.

 

“shut up?  i can only open and close.” He watched your reaction with a shit eating grin seeming rather proud to have annoyed you with his puns.

 

“Y’know what I think I'm just going to go back downstairs and tie myself up” You turn around and walk back downstairs and call out “You can figure your own way out of that situation!”

 

“No, wait! Don't go! "Woodn't" it be better to stay awhile and listen?”

 

“GOD WHY!” you screamed from downstairs. You could hear him chuckling from upstairs.

 

In all honesty, you could get past him if you wanted to it be easy considering his stats were so low.

 

\----------------------------------------

“Papyrus”

 

Lv 7

EXP 2

AT 2

DF 0

 

HP 3/2

 

“Has a major hangover”

\----------------------------------------

 

A  **Check** is one of the few things you can do without Yellow inside your head to help. You found your mind strangely quiet without Yellows snarky remarks on your life, but they weren't gone that much you knew since you could literally feel the weight of their presence on your soul.

 

They were hiding.

 

From what? You don't know.

 

Anyways, getting past Papyrus should be easy, but you'll need him if you want any hope on figuring out what the machine on the blueprints does and hopefully, the reason fox mask wanted them in the first place.

 

Suddenly you remember the tarp covering the machine. 

 

_ Huh... You never did find what was underneath that thing… _

 

_ A peak couldn’t hurt. _

  
  
  
  


**_______________________**

 

**Meanwhile, with Sans...**

 

**_______________________**

  
  
  
  
  


He doesn’t understand.

 

Sans had dropped Chara back to the home of former King and Queen, who were happy to have their child back and wasted no time at all at examining Chara to ensure there wasn't even a scratch on them and thankfully there wasn't since upon arriving home Sans had made sure that Papyrus had healed them fully.

 

He didn’t want to waste his time on another lecture on the importance of the ambassador's safety. He understood the importance of lectures just not when they lasted four hours long.

 

When they were done examining their kid they wasted no time at all to head in their home to put the human to rest saying a quick bye and thank you to him before disappearing behind their dark oak door. 

 

Sans was originally going to walk back home but something was bugging him. After he had tried to blast the human or (Y/N) he had checked them.

  
  
  


\----------------------------------------

“(Y/N) (L/N)”

 

Lv 6

EXP 36

AT 20

DF 68

 

HP 38/40

 

WEAPON: Gun

ARMOR: Worn hoodie

 

“Life is difficult for this human.”

\----------------------------------------

  
  
  


He had seen that name before… but where?

 

That question is what led him to where he is now.

 

At Dr. Undyne’s surface lab.

 

Researching a human who was supposed to be  **dead** .

 

But wasn’t

 

Sans had seen her full name on two occasions. He remembered seeing her name on a case file he was supposed to be assigned to but before he could even take a look at it the chief of police was given some “extra information” about the file and as quickly as he had been assigned to it the case was closed made to look like a drug deal gone bad…

 

He never got any more information other than that.

 

Another time he had seen her name was on a missing person flyer that had flown directly to his skull. Adam (L/N) was the person missing and (Y/N) (L/N) was the person to contact if found. At the time of the flyer, he had forgotten about the case concerning her not bothering to question it at the time, but now he couldn’t help but remember the quick dismissal of the case by the chief of police.

 

Who exactly was this supposed dead girl and why was she there that night he went to go rescue Chara?

 

Also, if she wasn't dead then…

 

Whose body did they find among a pile of others behind a motel?

 

Something odd was going on, and he was going to find out

 

He wasn't the captain of the former royal guard for nothing.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swapfell Papyrus acts a little more like Underswap Paps since they're above ground and "reformed" by Chara


	6. The Doorway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new door has opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient and I'm really sorry this took longer than it was supposed to!

****

Nothing.

 

Sans found nothing.

 

Who knew it would be this hard to find someone's identity, he would think with human’s advanced technology, it would be as simple as just searching up the name of the human but nope he was apparently wrong. He stayed for half an hour longer than he should have to go through all the files Sans could find halting his search only when Alphys showed up looking for her girlfriend to watch their weekly anime at the lab. He picked up some things he did manage to find and let himself out the door. Sans didn't have time for goodbyes well that and he doesn’t want to walk in on them doing something…. inappropriate…..again.

 

Sans was left traumatized for a week after that...

 

Thankfully Sans’ home wasn't too far from the lab since he, like most monsters, had chosen to live close to the monster community. Even with all the horrible things they did to each other back underground, they stood a better chance of surviving on the surface together. The government might have given them rights in exchange for most of their gold, but it didn't change the unfair treatment they were given by most humans.

 

Here on the surface, it truly was a kill or be killed world.

 

Sans was so deep in thought he had stopped walking failing to notice how late it was getting. It wasn't until it was completely dark and the only thing illuminating the sidewalk was the faded yellow light of the street lamps that he figured he should hurry home.

 

The human should be up by now, and he had many questions Sans needed the answer to.

 

His pace quickened as he made his way back home.

  
  


**_______________________**

**POV SWITCH**

**_______________________**

  
  


You couldn’t help it.

 

You were curious as to what was behind the tarp and you needed some answers as to what machine was on the blueprints. You knew the blueprints had belonged to Papyrus and judging by all the machinery in this basement you had a sneaking suspicion that the machine was possibly down here and that thing covered with the tarp wasn't helping your rising suspicion. Reaching out a hand, you ripped the tarp off the machine. What you found underneath was nothing like you were expecting, In fact, it was a little disappointing. Despite the tarp covering it was clearly covered in a thick layer of dust and looked about half destroyed. Many wires were sticking out from the panels of the machine and there were holes in it where you believe certain parts should have been.

 

It resembled a giant broken computer.

 

❀Looks like he gave up working on it. ❀

 

You jumped in surprise at the sound of Yellows voice. You had gotten used to not hearing from them even if it was for a little while.  _ Ah, Yellow nice to hear from you again where have you been? _

 

❀Sorry but I needed to focus on restoring your HP it was too low to house the both of us in your weak body, so I took the liberty of healing you. ❀

 

_ Well, that's strangely kind of you. _

 

❀I’m just keeping my end of the deal. ❀

 

_ Figured. _

 

You circled the machine examining it  _ So what do you make of this thing? Think it’s what fox mask has been looking for? _

 

❀Probably….we should go talk to the skeleton upstairs. See if we can find anything out about the stuff down here. ❀

 

You scrunched up your face at having to talk to the punning skeleton again, but complied and made your ways to the stairs, not surprised that Yellow knew about the interaction between you two in the first place.

You no longer had any privacy in your life.

 

But it’s fine.

 

**You** chose this.

 

You only managed to make it halfway across the room before a loud bang could be heard upstairs. 

 

Sounded like a door slamming shut.

 

❀Someones home. ❀

  
  


**_______________________**

**Meanwhile upstairs...**

**_______________________**

  
  


Sans was…. well, he didn't know how to react. But honestly, he wasn't too surprised he knew his brother would manage to find a way to screw things up for him one way or another he just didn't think it would be like this. 

 

His brother was stuck in a door.

  
  


**Again.**

  
  


He grumbled under his breath and made his way to his brother who's pelvis was hanging to the door like some odd decoration. Sans unlocked the door and opened it to find his brother staring at him a dark orange bead of sweat trickling down the side of his skull.

 

“sup bro” Papyrus was so nervous he had forgotten to call his brother m’lord. Sans chose to ignore the mistake and crossed his arm tapping his foot impatiently waiting for the excuse his brother was sure to come up with. “YOU KNOW WHAT IS UP BROTHER”

 

“nyeh heh... funny story you see when you left the human-”

 

_ THE HUMAN! _

 

He had forgotten about them the moment he saw his brother’s pelvis hanging from the door. He didn't have time to talk with the Mutt first he needed some answers and right now the only way to get them was through that human. Sans held up a gloved finger to stop Papyrus from continuing “STOP I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT JUST PLEASE TELL ME THE HUMAN HAS WOKEN UP AND IS STILL DOWN THERE”

 

“yes m’lord but-” again, he was cut off by Sans

 

“GOOD” He summoned a bone attack and broke the door, careful not to hit his brother as he released him from the wooden door.

 

He could replace it later.

 

“now m’lord about the human they-”

 

“NOT NOW MUTT I NEED TO GO CHECK ON THE HUMAN. I HAVE SOME QUESTIONS TO ASK THEM”

 

Sans turned and made his way downstairs Papyrus following close at his heels.

 

“but m’lord-”

 

He stops in his tracks and turns to Papyrus glaring his patience wearing thin.

 

“WHAT MUTT! WHAT COULD BE SO IMPORTANT YOU NEED MY ATTENTION AT THIS VERY IMPORTANT MOMENT!”

 

“The human escaped their binds…”

 

“WHAT! WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME SOONER!?” Sans turned and practically ran down the rest of the steps towards the basement. Thankfully, when he made it down, he saw the human standing in the middle of the room a tarp at their feet and machine he was sure he covered up lay there out in the open.

 

As soon as the human saw him they started to back away eyes narrowed, and they began to slowly move to a more appropriate fighting position as if expecting to get attacked by him again. Papyrus seems to have understood the human's intentions and gave a low, menacing growl while Sans, on the other hand, couldn't care less. “HUMAN WE HAVE NO TIME FOR THIS I CAME HERE TO ASK YOU SOMETHING IMPORTANT AND IT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH YOUR BRO-”

 

***BEEP***

 

***BEEP***

 

***BEEP***

 

The machine suddenly started beeping and a red light, atop of it began flashing. All conversation stopped and everyone turned toward the machine which was now on each of them looking at it with a horrified expression.

 

It wasn’t even plugged in.

 

Soon enough huge red warning signs began to blink on the screen as a male robotic voice kept repeating the word loudly in sync with the blinking.

 

**“WARNING! WARNING! TIMELINE JUMPING DETECTED!”**

 

**“WARNING! WARNING! TIMELINE JUMPING DETECTED!”**

 

**“TIMELINE JUMPING DETEC-”**

 

Suddenly all the power went out, the machine included, and the three of them were left standing there in the darkness the only source of light was Sans and Papyrus’ eye lights. No one said anything but they all subconsciously shuffled together slowly. Safety in numbers. They all stood in the darkness in silence for a couple of minutes before the power turned back on.

 

Sans was the first to break the silence.

 

“MUTT WHAT IN TOREILS NAME WAS THAT?”

 

“i-i don't know.”

 

“Um guys….”

 

Sans growled in annoyance as he turned towards you “NOW WHAT?!”

 

“What's that!?” You pointed towards a forming black hole looking thing that was very slowly getting larger and was stationed in front of the machine. 

 

“huh, that wasn’t there before.”

 

“No shit.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One reason this took so long was that I wanted to include some artwork I made of the fanfic featuring some of the characters and how I see them but I don't know exactly how to put them here so I'll edit this chapter later with the pictures IF I figure it out and if not I'll post the pictures on my tumbler and a link here. 
> 
> The characters I drew were
> 
> Fox mask (I really need to give him a name -_-')  
> Swapfell Sans  
> Swapfell Papyrus
> 
> Edit-Here's the link to my Tumbler! -> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cherrytail1


End file.
